Diskussion:Targ
Star Trek III Worfs Targ Stimmt es das der Reisende das Targ herbeiruft? ich dachte eigentlich das der Reisende die Enterprise nur in ne gegen gebracht hat wo gedanken wahr werden?! Ben Cullen 06:13, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, so habe ich das auch in Erinnerung. Wie ‚wahr‘ eigentlich?--Bravomike 07:28, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Soweit ich weiß nur für kurze zeit und auch nur für eine betreffende person. irgendwie so war das, falls ich es schaffe schaue ich am we mal nach. Früher schaffe ich es auf jeden fall nicht..--Ben Cullen 10:53, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Habe die Episode schon lange nicht gesehen, aber soweit ich mich erinnere, kommt die Enterprise durch den Reisenden in eine Region des Alls, in der die Fantasie der Crew Wirklichkeit werden und dadurch erscheint der Targ und nicht direkt durch den Reisenden. Genaus läuft Picard beinahe aus dem Turbolift ins All... Siehe dazu: Datei:Picard halluziniert.jpg. Kosinski kann die Enterprise nicht zurückbringen und dadurch erfährt dei Crew, dass der Reisende eigentlich für die Reise verantwortlich ist.--Tobi72 13:13, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Und werden die Gedanken nun wirklich real, oder halluzinieren die nur?--Bravomike 13:18, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: ich schaue die tage mal wenn es solange noch warten kann ;) --Ben Cullen 13:20, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Nein, ich denke, die halluzinieren nicht. Der Computer kann die Geschwindigkeit des Schiffes nicht mehr messen. Da können sich ja nicht alle das gleiche einbilden. Auch gibt es (wenn mich recht entsinne) auch Berichte über Feuer auf dem Schiff. Das hätte sich der Computer/die Systeme einbilden müssen. Auch wird ja die Verschränkung von Raumzeit und Gedanken thematisiert. Und schließlich gibt die Geige, die ein Crewmitglied Kraft seiner Gedanken spielt, auch Töne von sich. Insofern: richtig "wahr" :) -- 21:37, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Ist so ne Sache mit den Halluzinationen, manchmal sind sie für alle real und sichtbar (so wie das Feuer und der Targ zum Beispiel) und manchmal scheint nur ein einzelner sie zu sehen, wie Picard und seine Maman, die Riker nicht zu sehen scheint. Klingt sehr nach Author's discretion sozusagen, also so wie es dem Autoren grade passte. Aber zur ursprünglichen Frage, Picard gibt übers Interkom durch, wenn man von seiner aktuellen Aufgabe abschweift, würde der Gedanke zur Realität, deshalb müßten sich alle darauf konzentrieren, nach hause zu kommen. smintili 04:34, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Toby? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wird der Name des Kinderromans, den der Targ geschrieben haben soll, von Broht doch garnicht genannt, oder? smintili 04:37, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Scheint mir auch so, wobei aber „Toby der Targ“ zumindest mal als Charakter feststeht.--Bravomike 07:32, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Ist mir da was entgangen? Wieso steht das als Charakter fest? smintili (Diskussion) 08:10, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::: BROHT: Our most successful children's title is a programme written by Toby the Targ. Fortunately Toby hasn't tried to stop me from distributing any of his work. (Quelle) Liest sich für mich auch eher so, als wäre die Geschichte lediglich von Toby dem Targ geschrieben worden (siehe ...written by...), nicht, das dieser auch ein Charakter seiner Geschichte wäre. Wie sind wir da auf den Schluss gekommen, der Titel der Geschichte wäre Toby der Targ? Abgesehen von diesem Satz wird der Name Toby der Targ in der Episode nicht weiter erwähnt. --D47h0r Talk 09:53, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC)